Pop Quiz Nightmare
by addiepopx
Summary: Cody is pumped for his history pop quiz. But Zack keeps distracting him and COdy can't concentrante. What will happen? How will his results turn out? Read to find out! My first suite life fic. So be nice!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well this is my first Suite Life Series story. Well of course I do write more stories but this is my first one that is about the Suite Life Series. So hope you like it and review! **

**Cody's POV**

I'm so excited! I have my pop quiz is tomorrow and I can't wait! If I get an A for this, I'm definitely going to be getting straight A's in my report card. I can't wait!

"Cody Martin!" yelled my history teacher. His name is Mr Sweet. But man he is not sweet!  
>"Yes Mr Sweet?" I mumbled.<br>"Pay Attention. If you don't, you might not get an A on the pop quiz!" he replied.  
>"Okay Mr Sweet." I said back. I was so embarassed, I mean, I barely get in trouble!<p>

Okay, class was dismissed and I went straight back to my house. I needed to study because my pop quiz was tomorrow! So I opened my history book and started reading, and I started to ask my own questions to myself.

"So Cody, can you tell me the capital city of the United States if America?" I asked my self.  
>"Oh that one's easy! Washinngton D.C." I answered.<br>"Very well person who is going to get an A on the pop quiz" I said to myslef giving a big smirk. "What does 'D.C' in Washington D.C stand for?" I asked myself.  
>"District of Columbia." I replied.<p>

BANG, B-B-BANG, BANG, WOOHOO!

What was that? I look behind me and see Zack playing his drums. I wish Zack could just shush up for a moment so I could study.

"BE QUIET ZACK! You should be studying for the pop quiz tomorrow. Not playing drums. Well whatever, it's not gonna be my fault when you get an F." I yelled.

"Cody, For your information, it will be your fault if I get an F because you were the one who bought me these drums for my birthday. So if you didn't buy it for me, I wouldn't of been playing with them. So when I get an F, I gotta blame you. And by the way it's my choice that I don't wanna study. So apparently you should think before you talk Cody." Zack told me.

"ZAAAACCKK!" I yelled. I got so angry I told my mum. "Mum! Zack is making too much noise and I can't study. Then he started saying it's my fault."

"It's okay Cody. I'll have a talk with Zack later." Mum replied. She went back to the kitchen and I went back to my history book.

***1 hour later***

Phew, that's enough studying. I gotta get sleep for the pop quiz tomorrow! I'm so excited! I went into my bedroom, that I share with that evil Zack. Zack was in the room sleeping, well that was lucky! Now I can go to sleep. So night night.!

**"GGGGGGGHHHHRR" **Oh my gosh. Zack won't stop snoring! I got so annoyed I ran out of the bedroom, into the hallway. Then I knocked on door 274.

"Uhhh, what do you want Cody? I'm trying to put little Tamara to sleep.!" said Mrs Cocktail. Mrs Cocktail lives by herself with 2 children. Two girls! 8 year old Samantha, as I like to call Sami. And 1 year old Tamara, who I like to call Tammy.

"Sorry for disturbing you this late at night Mrs Cocktail, but may I please borrow an old dummy of Tamara?" I asked.  
>"Cody, why do you want a dummy? Don't tell me that you still suck on them?" Mrs Cocktail answered.<br>"Uh no ma'am, it's just Zack won't stop snoring and I'm so angry I need to shove a dummy in his mouth." I replied.  
>"Oh, okay then don't bother returning me that dummy." She said as she handed me one.<br>"Thanks alot!" I thanked.

I ran as fast as I could back in my room and shoved it in Zacks mouth. Woof. Finally the snoring stopped and I fell asleep.

***Next Day*  
>Still Cody's POV.<strong>

Pop Quiz! I'm already at school and I'm in my classroom waiting for Mr Sweet.

Mr Sweet came in and handed us our pop quiz sheets.

"Alright students. You are to do this pop quiz in 45 minutes. It is now precisely 9am. You need to drop your pencils at 9:45am. Good Luck to all students. Your time starts now."

I started to do my popquiz and I totally rocked it! I was as fast as a cheetah at this and I finished first.

**1 week later: Results day.**

Can't wait to find out my results!

Mr Sweet gave me my sheet last. I bet I got an A. WHAAAT? I got an F. What?

I looked at my sheet and I felt so dumb. I wrote in every single box. BOOM BOOM BADOOM! or GRRRHH. I got Zacks snoring and drum thing in my head that I wrote it down! I am going to kill that boy when I get home!

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading my first story! Hope you liked it and review whether I should write chapter stories of it, one chapter stories or if you are a very mean person, whether I should stop doing Suite Life stories. Be nice in reviews and thanks! <strong>

**Cya and peace out.  
>addiepopx<br>**


End file.
